The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
Numerous variants of electrical connectors for producing electrically conductive connections between components are known from the prior art. In particular, there are also known electrical connectors which are provided to connect battery modules or battery cells and which are configured to guide high electrical currents. Such electrical connectors are used, for example, in electric motor vehicles.
US 2006/0270277 A1 describes an electrical connector which has two contact elements which are connected to each other by means of a metal sheet. Compensation for tolerances in the spacing of the components to be connected is only possible to a limited extent with this electrical connector.